User talk:Lordrazor14
i am a wiki contributor, i like editing pages, and making new pages, i made the Underground city page, then Lordrazor14 put in a picture, i just made Gate guard page like a few miniutes ago, i like Susie. "Thanks for the support, you're a true fan!" :) - Lordrazor14 Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year! Wow! Road to Hill Nothing: Apocalypse is getting better as each new episode comes, and they become more mysterious, (i never expected Howard Gallow to make a return) it reminds me of volume 1, so many secrets, and very spooky, so Road to Hill Nothing is great and i hope you have a happy new year! HAPPY NEW YEAR!! LORDRAZOR14!!!!!! ' '''From a wiki contributor and Claw ' Really glad to see another series on the way! Great Job on Road to Hill Nothing! ''':-) :-)... Hello Lordrazor14! you have done a great job on the series! Well Done! ;-) good luck with the new series! Hill Nothing fan here, will Doctor Alexia return to the series? Doctor Alexia may make a return, I am not sure yet which characters will be coming back, more updates soon though guys about the new volume. PS. new RTHN: Apocalypse episode coming very soon! :) - Lordrazor14 '' Glad to hear that Lordrazor14! Hill Nothing fan!! I think the Shadow Sword series will awesome! '''"Thanks a lot, should turn out good if I don't rush it lol!" :) - Lordrazor14 Hey Lordrazor14, a while back when those new articles came out about the Guardians, i was thinking will the Guardians return? they have been gone for quite a while, most of the Guardians have been killed by Susie, but there are still Guardians around like some on Romad, so will the Guardians make a return after being absent for so long? ''"Yes, the Guardians will return soon, most likely in the next volume (volume 7) ''There's going to be some news about the next volume soon, once RTHN: Apocalypse is finished I'll start work on the new volume, aswell as getting Shadow Sword: File 2 on YouTube" :) - Lordrazor14 '''''Very glad to hear that old boy! Good luck! Good luck Lordrazor14 with your new Shadow Sword: File 2 (Series), and and your upcoming volume 7, so i wish you the best of luck! "If you guys have Facebook-please make sure you "like" the Road to Hill Nothing page, you'll get weekly updates, thanks!" - Lordrazor14 YO! Hey Lordrazor14! ever thought of writing/creating a series of books or stories based on the Road to Hill Nothing series? who knows? it could be a good seller! "Hello! Yes I have thought about that before, it is something that I may consider doing in the near future" :) - Lordrazor14 Hello Lordrazor14, will Stephen Cornel make a appearence in the new Shadow Sword series? cause we have not seen him for a while. "Perhaps, I guess that would be a good idea maybe having him in the series, thanks for the idea!" :) - Lordrazor14 Why does Road to Hill Nothing remind me of Resident evil? Please Lordrazor14! add a picture to the Hill Nothing subway page! Hill Nothing Will Hill Nothing always remain a doomed unpopulated ghost town? Well Done! I just read your recent Blog post, and after reading it, i can tell that your new volume 7 will be fantastic, i always wondered if Outpost IV would return, and if the original charactes like Doctor Alexia, would return. The Guardians are my favorite characters, and now they will return! and The Fallen will make a comeback! i recall when you posted the i am legend series, man! i watched that over and over again, then Road to Hill Nothing came out! i still remember the first chapter of Susie and her Dad shouting and fighting, that first chapter was only the beginning of a legendary series! so good luck with Volume 7 and the Shadow Sword series! oh, and the Apocalypse series! so good luck Lordrazor14! "Thanks a lot! I'll try'n get a lot of the things that fans have wanted in previous series for this next volume, such as character returns, aswell as location returns. Thanks again for your kind words, please feel free to ask me questions whenever, I'll always try to get back to you as soon as I can" :) - Lordrazor14 The Fallen Hi Lordrazor14, ever since we got the good news about the Guardians returning, and The Fallen returning aswell, i was thinking, are the Fallen that will return will be the Elite troop or just regular Fallen troops. "Well I don't want to reveal too much, but the Fallen in the new series will be survivers of the Dark Lord's army from 2032, the one's that survived the Battle of Outpost IV. After Kurvious returns (after he was belived to be dead) he becomes the leader of The Fallen, and begins a war against the Global republic" :) - Lordrazor14 WOW THANKS! looking forward to seeing the next volume! Character names By anychance Lordrazor14, do you have any characters in the Road to Hill Nothing series named, Nigel, Josh or Ruth? "Not as far as I know, but I'll always need names for the extras in the series, to be honest I normally come up with random names for the majority of the unknown characters" :) - Lordrazor14 TV series? I think Road to Hill Nothing would look good as a TV series, it has action, suspense, mystery, and even some comedy moments. (like when Susie's Dad bought a can of beer in the subway and got left behind by Susie and Scaz) So don't you think Road to Hill Nothing would look cool as a TV series? cause Road to Hill Nothing is awesome! "Wow thanks, would be cool to do a live-action series one day with actors, it's something which could be done on a low-budget tbh" :D - Lordrazor14 Original Opening Hey Lordrazor14! i was just wondering, when the new volume 7 comes out, will it have the classic opening from the older video's? or will it be a cool new opening? "I was actually thinking about that the other day, I'm not sure atm, it will most likely be the original intro vid thou :)" - Lordrazor14 Captain Max R.I.P I think Captain Max is dead... is he dead! he must be though but he fought a good fight even before death! "Nope, Captain Max is not dead, he will return in the last two episodes of the RTHN: Apocalypse series" :) - Lordrazor14 Claw Clown's makeup? Hey Lordrazor14, ever since one of our most well known villians, known as Claw made his appearence, we learn and are told that he wears makeup because he thinks of himself as a clown, throughout the series, his dress style and hair has changed, but his clown makeup has always been on him? so will he ever remove it? "You'll probs never see Claw without his make-up on, his twisted mind has lead him to belive he really is a clown from a circus" :) - Lordrazor14 Left behind! Hey Lordrazor14! for a while i have been thinking, why on earth did Johnson and Claw leave Kurvious alone in New York to die? did he not turn up? or was Johnson and Claw not want to waste time looking for him. Kurvious could have been useful for Johnson for serving in the Company. Also when some of The Fallen returned, Kurvious could of taken command. but alas he is dead, not even his immortality could of saved him from New York's destruction...Or COULD IT? "Johnson cared little for Kurvious, he only wanted to find out how to gain the powers of Kurvious's former master (the Dark Lord) and Kurvious's fate will be revealed soon!" :) - Lordrazor14 WOW THANKS! Question! Hello Lordrazor14!, i was wondering what made you decide to create this great wiki, this wiki has plenty of pages and pictures, good editors and Facebook likes, i think this wiki is doing quite good, so what made you want to create this wiki? was it the success of the series? or did people want more information? "I'' was getting a lot of questions from people on YouTube about things to do with the series (characters, plots, locations etc) so I decided to make this wiki, plus it's cool to have all this info on here, and it helps understand a lot of things about the series I guess" :) - Lordrazor14''' I'll help! I'll help you with you catagory stuff! Hill Nothing fan! "Thanks, that'd be a lot of help!" :) - Lordrazor14 YO! I HAVE JUST MADE SEVERAL CATAGOR''IES! I made a Villians catagory, a Deceased Catagory, Locations Catagory and a Character Catagory, check out the Johnson, Susie and Claw pages for examples! P:S I love what you did with this wiki! it looks cool as jet black! since this wiki has not had much of a makeover or change since it was first made! "Awesome work and thanks!" :) - Lordrazor14 Anniversary The Anniversary of this wiki is coming up soon, will anything special be done? The experiments Hi, you know The experiments? i was wondering we're they once Humans? I remember once that Susie asked Johnson questions about the experiments and Johnson said he and Scarlet we're gonna turn them into a more advanced type of experiment, also The experiments also make human sounds, when they are shot their screams sound human, so were the experiments once human or were they made from scratch? '''"Yes, the Experiments were once humans, but were captured by The Company and then experimented one by Scarlet and Johnson. Johnson was planning to turn either Susie or Scaz into a more advanced version of the creatures, one that would be much stronger than the majority" :) - Lordrazor14 Thanks! i was wondering about that for a while!! Legend.... You know something, out of all the wiki's i edit on, the Road to Hill Nothing wiki must be my favorite, i remember my first visit to this wiki, i remember the days of Robert Neville fighting against Cortman and other infected, i remember the days of your own cool version of resisdent evil, i can remember how sad i was when the Guardians we're all killed, i remember the exictement i had when i learned that they would return, i remember Johnson falling off a building...but nothing else can beat Road to Hill Nothing....."I am Legend" (I Sure hope this made any sense!) "Wow thanks, means a lot!" :) - Lordrazor14 The Darkness Have we truly seen the last of The Darkness? or could it and other secrets come back to haunt us! "Good question, the Darkness can never truley be stopped, it is just waiting for the right time to come back again, waiting to spread it's evil over the universe yet again" :) - Lordrazor14 Big news! How big it this big news? "Well I guess it's kinda big, it'll be the release date for the next volume etc as well as more info about it, and hopefully a trailer for Shadow Sword: File 2 " =) - Lordrazor14 funny moments Haha! that was kinda funny seeing Howard like that, although Road to Hill Nothing is action packed with adventure and action, there is still the odd funny scene! we better look out for more commedy scenes! Johnson's mother? Hi, by some chance did Johnson have a mother? Johnson did say he was not actually born in Hell, but had a mother, not much else is known about her, maybe she abondoned Johnson or something? "The Devil in the Road to Hill Nothing universe is just a title of the person who is the demon at the time, before Johnson there would have been another, so yeah Johnson's mother most likely would have commited a sin on earth, she was then sent to hell while pregnant, Johnson would have become the Devil after the death of the previous one, I'm not religious in any way at all btw, just like to keep the story interesting" :) - Lordrazor14 I find that quite interesting, Johnson is probably my favorite character, he's cool and possibly one the most darkest and evil characters in the Hill Nothing series! Earth Y'know how the Earth was ravenged into darkness after the Global killer device was launched? i was wondering will Earth hopefully recover and regain light soon? "Yes, the next series will be set 10 years after, the world will have cleared up from the GKD, and society will have been rebuilt by the Global republic, untill the Fallen return with an armageddon of warships, so its up to scaz to find the guardians, the only people who truly will be able to help save the galaxy" :) lordrazor14 wikia This wiki looks great after its makeover, i love its cool black colour! "Thanks, it does look a lot better now, I'll be making the home page look a bit cooler soon, and maybe even add a live chat!" :) lordrazor14 A live chat would be awesome! Two years ago today the Road to Hill Nothing wiki was created, i think myself and some faithful wikia contributors can say thankyou for all the work you have done on this wiki! "Thank you to all the fans for helping me keep the story alive!" :) - Lordrazor14 wikia chat A wikia chat on this wiki would be awesome! "Indeed, still trying to figure out how to set one up, if you know how to please feel free to add one of the homepage!" :D Lordrazor14 Dark Portal Hi, you know the Dark Portal, the one that Johnson used to travel to Hell in the final chapters of volume 6? what happened to it, was it destroyed by Scaz or Claw? or does it still remain in the Hill Nothing CCTV building? next episode Hi Lordrazor14, when would the next apocalypse episode be uploaded on you tube? "Hello, yes sorry for the delay. been very busy with work and my band atm, will try to find some time soon to finish the Apocalypse series, I'll have an update soon" :) - Lordrazor14 RIP Edd Gould May he rest in peace: Road to Hill Nothing episodes are always well worth the wait!! Rose! Wow i always knew there was something fishy about that Rose! man why did she just turn on the group like that!? I wish Susie was there so she could kill that darn traitor! Rose is worse than Johnson! PS: Great episode! Scarlet And just when we thought we saw the last of her! Good luck with the new series!Hill Nothing fan 19:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lordrazor14! just wanted to say thanks for giving us the fantastic Road to Hill Nothing series! after all that work you did, after all that work you did, after all the laughs, action and series it all comes to a sad ending:( but thank Lordrazor14 im gonna keep editing on this wiki! im gonna make new pages and add new pictures i'll help keep this wiki alive!Hill Nothing fan 15:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot, that means a lot to me! I'll let you know soon about future projects :) - Lordrazor14